swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Quote:Kelly Felth
Kelly Felth is an Imperial Officer assigned to New York City. Quotes On the job At home since I have to get some things for the kids anyway.|After Tevin showed delight in a trip to the hardwars store.}} Other quotes getting stupider by the season? At least make sense.|Kelly gives an opinion on daytime television.}} ? That's where got the idea.|After she caught Richie making a prank call to a bar.}} Dialogue of life-changing monents *The night she met Tevin. :Kelly: Who are you? You're awfully nice for a Stormtrooper. :Tevin: Tevin Felth, those other troopers were aiming for me. :Kelly: Why would they do that? :Tevin: I have no idea anymore. I'm not even assigned to the . :Kelly: Are they still looking for you? :Tevin: If you don't return you're listed as missing and presumed dead. In my case, Veers will report me for desertion. You know where and how I can get in touch with B.J. Khayman? My mother would be sick to her stomach at the sight of this mess. I just want to blast Veers on the back of the head and say it was a malfunction. :Kelly: Try this number, he's here every other week removing my ex-boyfriend. What does your mother have to do with anything? :Tevin: She was born on this planet. I'm technically from here. :Kelly: Did you want something to eat? :Tevin: I haven't eaten since I was sequestered for deployment. :Kelly: Give me a few minutes to find something. Did your troops turn the power off? :Tevin: I honestly couldn't tell you. I don't even know myself what's going on. :Kelly: (grabs blaster) I took this off one of your troops, I was going to keep it in case my ex showed up again. :(lights come back on) :'Kelly:' Good, the power's back on. Now, I can make something and find you something to wear other then that armor. I think my ex left some clothes here, Khayman said I could toss them or give them to charity. The police are on an active Stormtrooper watch, they will shoot any Stormtroopers on sight. I can put this in the microwave and dig through his stuff while it's in there. :'Tevin:' ''(watching television) eats like a pig. What is up with hair? At least the kids are normal. would never pass the Imperial Entrance Exam, I barely passed it and he looks like a pig. Why am I talking to myself? *Khayman has had enough of Tyler. :Kelly: Tyler, back off. He could kill you. :Tyler: (pushes Kelly) There, I just pushed her. Now what? :Tevin: (wrestles Tyler to floor) Call Khayman and tell him to hurry before he finds this guy dead. You're lucky I'm not prone to violence. There's this guy, I don't exactly get along with him. But, he'd have shot you by now. His entire family's prone to violence. :Tyler: Get off of me. :Kelly: When Khayman gets here, I'll call him off. He'll be here soon. :B.J.: (runs in) I think the D.A. is going to file charges now. I intend to tell them that she's hired the Empire to solve her problems because the D.A. won't. Nick, you and Marcus cuff him and don't forget the speech. :Marcus: Shut up and get a lawyer. We're putting him in the cell with McDuggan right? :B.J.: I'm going to have the D.A. recommend high bail for him. Someone will call you if he's released and anything after that. If you hear from me that means he wasn't charged. I'm gonna start the paperwork on his eventual death, It'll say Imperial related homicide. :Kelly: Thanks, I think I'll take a nice vacation from this place. :Tevin: Are the police chasing Imperial troops involved in deaths here? :B.J.: At the rate of 20 a week, One Police Plaza has decided that it is no longer worth the time and manpower. Tevin, take care of her. I know you're both trying to hide the fact that you're falling in love, A Jedi can pickup on this. *Tevin proposes to Kelly. :Kelly: Why did you drive me all the way up here? :Tevin: Now that everything's settled down. I thought this would be the perfect time to discuss our future. Tyler's in prison, the war is basically over, and I'd rather do this before we wind up having a kid. :Kelly: Do what? :Tevin: Kelly, will you marry me? :Kelly: Tevin, of course I will. Mrs. Tevin Felth, has a very nice ring to it. :Tevin: It really does. Category:Quote